Hybrid
by The Crystal Diamonds
Summary: The Diamonds are desperate to win so they start kidnapping humans


Just to give some heads up on what this story is going to about

The gem war is still going on the Diamonds are getting desperate and have started to kidnap humans and turn them into gem hybrids able to blend in with their environment. Also the diamonds never used the corruption song on the planet

Also just to note this is going to be a little different then the regular Canon so please try to enjoy and keep an open mind

See Ya

-

Coldness and darkness is all I've felt sense I've been captured by homeworld. I'm currently in a testing tube by the looks of it. I've heard what happens when you get caught by homeworld they take your mind an break it into two.

While I'm currently sitting here waiting for my timely demise things start to black out. Next thing I know I'm on a table with blood everywhere I can't move I cant scream. I'm just sitting there like a lifeless body.

The person in front of me or should I say Gem is holding a stone in her hands.

The Gem is holding my hand in front of her and slowly putting the stone in. That's when the pain started to set in. I wanted to scream to yell out in pain but I can't that's when I black out again.

When I open my eyes I see I'm in a cell I look around to see if I can see anything but I can't see anything it's to dark that's when a creepy let soft voice came out of nowhere.

"Ah your awake"? Said.

"W-who are you where am I" i ask.

"Do not be afraid Stardust your In my palace"? Said.

"What? Palace?" I say.

"Yes that's right do you not know who I am"? Asked.

"No I dont"i say confused.

"Ah your brain is still intact that is unprecedented" ? Said.

"What are you rambling about"i say.

A strange green gas started to fill the cell and I started to black out again but before I did I heard her say one last thing.

"Dont worry Stardust everything will be revealed soon"

-Weeks Later-

I was currently training against Jasper. She was strong but not strong enough to beat me.

"Come on Jasper I thought this was going to be a fight"I say in a cocky tone.

"SHUT IT BRAT" Jasper yelled in anger.

I sweeped Jasper's legs out from under her and she falls on her back. I jump on top of her with my dagger pointing straight at her gem.

"And it looks like I win again Jasper" I say.

"S-shut up you only beat me cause I was off balance" She replied.

I held out my hand she took it as I help pulled her up.

"Make that 600 to 4" I say.

"If you bring that up one more time I swear" Jasper said.

Jasper was a nice gal for being close to the bottom of the ranks. Although she is quite strong she is different. She's not the typical red and orange Jasper. Nope not at all she more of a bumblebee type. Black and Yellow an off color of sorts but home world still keeps her around.

"Heh sorry"i say with a smile.

"Why can't I seem to beat you" Jasper asked.

"Because I know what makes you mad"I say.

"W-what does that mean" jasper asked.

"You need to learn to control your emotions not let it control you"i say.

"Yeah yeah spare me the lecture" Jasper said.

"Whatever you say bumblebee"i say.

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT" She yells.

"No can do ms. anger"I say.

"I swear to f-" Jasper said but was cut off.

We heard a bell go off and heard a Pearl's voice.

"Jasper 3E and Hybrid #13 report to Yellow diamond immediately" Pearl said.

We look at each other.

"Great what did you do now Bee"I asked.

"Nothing I did nothing" Jasper said.

We both start walking towards to Yellow Diamond's Palace. It's not that long of a walk.

"My diamond you wish to see us" Jasper said.

Yellow turned and look at us mainly me. That look that cold heartless look can make anyone tremble in fear.

"Yes I want you to escort a Sapphire to Earth" Yellow said.

"Earth but isn't that were the crystal gems are"I say.

"They only control part of it we control the other part" Yellow said.

"B-but my diamond you can be serious"Jasper said.

"I can and I will now move it" she said annoyed with the outbreak.

We look at each other and nodded. We turn and faced the door and started walking not saying a word to each other until we left.

"She can't be serious right"Jasper said.

" I dont know but I get the feeling she was" I say.

"For real"Jasper said.

"All I know this is going to be awhile" I say.

-

And Break

If any you are wondering what Bumblebee Jasper looks like look up GemCrust Bumblebee Jasper it's the one with the gem on her chest

But from now one She will be called Bee or Bumblebee just to make it more clearly to you guys like it

If your wondering what gem you are well that will be explained soon. Your hint was Dagger soo

Anyone hope you enjoy I will talk to yall later


End file.
